Conventionally, there is known an internal magnet type speaker device including a magnetic circuit including a planar magnet, a planar plate and a pot-shaped yoke, and a vibration system including a conductive damper made by weaving a conductive member, a connecting member made of a resin material, a voice coil, a voice coil bobbin and a frame.
In such a speaker device, the connecting member movably supports the voice coil bobbin. The connecting member has a cylindrical portion in a substantially cylindrical shape at a position opposite to the outer peripheral wall of the voice coil bobbin. An inner peripheral edge portion of the conductive damper is mounted to an outer peripheral wall of the cylindrical portion via an adhesive. A lead wire drawn from the voice coil is drawn along the outer peripheral wall of the voice coil bobbin, an upper end surface of the connecting member and an outer peripheral wall of the cylindrical wall, to be connected to one end side of the conductive member of the conductive damper by soldering.
However, in the above-mentioned speaker device, since the lead wire of the voice coil is fine, when the lead wire is drawn, the lead wire is problematically cut.
In order to prevent the lead wire from being cut, it is necessary to perform the work of drawing the lead wire up to the side of the conductive damper and soldering the fine lead wire and one end side of the conductive member of the conductive damper. The work of the soldering is problematically extremely inefficient.
In addition, in the above-mentioned speaker device, for the purpose of preventing ignition at the time of inputting a direct current to the lead wire and preventing occurrence of a collision sound of the lead wire and the connecting member at the time of driving the speaker, after soldering the lead wire to the conductive member of the conductive damper, a portion of the lead wire contacting the connecting member is solidified by an adhesive having fire resistant property to be reinforced. However, in this case, if the adhesive is applied to the portion at which the outer peripheral wall of the cylindrical portion of the connecting member and the lead wire contact each other, since the outer peripheral wall of the cylindrical portion is substantially parallel with the center axial direction of the speaker device, the adhesive drips down to the lower side of the cylindrical portion, and particularly an upper portion of the lead wire is problematically exposed.
As the wiring structure of the speaker by using the conductive damper, there is known a wiring structure of a speaker formed by connecting a conductive material of a conductive damper and a folded portion formed in an end portion of a coil wire wound around the voice coil bobbin, for example (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open under No. 2000-312397).
There is also known a wiring structure of a speaker in which a housing with a lead wire is mounted at a mounting portion provided at a terminal ring mounted to an overlap width portion of a conductive damper, and a connecter lug and a tinsel cord in a plain stitch of the conductive damper are connected and wired (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open under No. 9-9381, for example).
Moreover, there is known a wiring structure of a speaker device in which a recessed portion is formed at one portion of a damper inner peripheral portion of a conductive damper, an end portion of a conductive material is mounted along a bottom surface of the recess, and the end portion of the conductive material is connected to the voice coil (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open under No. 2001-54190, for example).